


fred

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	fred

He can name a thousand ways they're different, but no one else can. He wonders if anyone can do better than noticing that they don't have the same name, even though everything else seems a perfect match.

He watches as George disappears, moving quietly, thinking he's asleep. He watches as she follows his twin out of the room, hiding her hushed giggles behind the hand that had lain on his skin just moments before.

He knows George's routine. Will hear the moans and gasps. Knows what he does. What he doesn't. He notices the differences.

He wonders if she will.


End file.
